Curse
by Kaibara Kaito
Summary: While fighting a demon, both Konoka and Setsuna are cursed. Will they be able to find a way to break the curse? Please read and review!
1. The Beginning

Kaito: Hi, I kinda had this idea stuck in my head for awhile so I hope that you readers like this one!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted, seeing her childhood friend being cut by the demon in her chest.

A black feathered wing symbol appeared on Konoka's chest as she fainted. Setsuna glared at the demon and attacked without thinking.

"Oi! Sakurazaki!" Kaito tried to calm Setsuna down, but failed miserably, "Konoe…what do I have to do?" Kaito carried Konoka on his back and decided to get her away from the battlefield for now.

He ran back to the dorms and went to the room Konoka shared with Asuna and Negi. Ignoring Asuna's and Negi's questions, Kaito went back to where he last saw Setsuna and couldn't find them anywhere.

'_Where the hell are they?_' thought Kaito, walking around.

* * *

"**You're pretty good hanyo! I can't wait to kill you!**" said the demon, licking it's claws.

"You dare hurt Ojou-sama! I will never forgive you!" Setsuna barely slashed the demon's left arm but still managed to cut it off.

"**Ki! That hurts!**" the demon growled, "**You're not fun anymore! I'll make you die slowly!**" The demon slashed Setsuna's back open and disappeared into the darkness.

"Come back…here…." Setsuna fainted.

* * *

"Sakurazaki!" Kaito ran over to Setsuna seeing her on the ground unconscious, "Sa…kurazaki?"

"Ugh? Kaibara? What? Why're you looking at me like that?" asked Setsuna.

"You smell like Sakurazaki, what the hell happened?" Kaito nervously looked at Setsuna.

"What the hell are you talking about stupid mutt?!"

"You tell me birdbrain! Why are _you_ a _guy_?!"

"Wait…WHAT?!"

* * *

Kaito: And end! Hopefully this will be enough for now. (swea drop) Sorry for the shortness and randomness!

Setsuna: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IT ME?!

Kaito: Nothin'. The readers will have fun with this story…I hope

Setsuna: Change me back now!

Kaito: Hell no! -runs away from Setsuna's attacks-


	2. What to do

Kaito: 'Kay here's chapter 2! Hope that you will all enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 2: What to do

"What the hell happened to me?!" Setsuna shouted.

"Obviously, you turned into a guy." Kaito scratched his head, "I'll try to figure what happened to you. Schools starts tomorrow so get some sleep."

"School?! How can I go back like this?!"

"You can still go to school, just say that you're a teacher's aid or something." Kaito stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You should change your name a bit too otherwise they're gonna be askin' ya what happened.

"Like what?" Setsuna crossed her…er _his_ arms angrily.

"Ryuzaki Setsuna."

"They can tell by my first name!"

"If you haven't noticed, Setsuna's a _guy's_ name too."

"What about what I have to dress?"

"Just wear slacks, dress shirt, and cut your hair."

"Cut my hair?!"

"Tie it back then." Kaito put his hands on his ears, "Now quit shoutin'! You're gonna make my ears bleed!"

"Wouldn't you be like this too?!"

"Nope, now let's go explain this to the old man." Kaito looked at Setsuna in _his_ eyes, "Konoemon is the only one that will know about this. Better hope that Asakura doesn't find out about this either."

Setsuna gulped, just thinking about Kazumi knowing about Setsuna's sudden gender switch would've been chaotic.

* * *

Konoka slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her room with Asuna and Negi looking at her worriedly.

"You ok?" asked Asuna.

"I think so." Konoka looked at her chest and didn't see a wound anywhere, "Did Negi-kun heal me?"

"You were hurt? When Kaito-kun came in with you, there wasn't a scratch on you." said Negi.

"But how? I'm sure that the demon hit me here!" Konoka placed her hand on her chest, "Secchan…Where's Secchan?"

"Setsuna-san? I don't know."

Konoka got off her bed and ran to Setsuna's room, "Secchan! Open the door!"

Mana opened the door, "What is it Konoka-ojousama?"

"Tatsumiya-san, is Secchan in?"

"No she hasn't come back yet."

"What about Kaito-kun?"

"He never comes to this room unless it's to inform Setsuna or myself about demons entering the academy. Did you need them for something?"

"Not really…" Konoka looked at the floor dejectedly, '_Secchan where are you…what happened after that demon hit me?_'

* * *

Konoemon looked at Setsuna with his mouth open.

"Konoemon stop starin' at Sakurazaki." Kaito stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Can you put him in class 5-A as a teacher's aid with a new name?"

"I can, but first fill me in on what happened."

Kaito and Setsuna explained what happened to Konoemon.

"I see. I can, but Setsuna-kun…your…._female_ form will be marked as absent until you figure out a way to turn back to normal."

"Yes sir."

"I'll make preparations right away." Konoemon laugh, "I can almost imagine the class's reaction."

* * *

Next day:

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." smirked Kaito.

"Thanks a lot." Setsuna said halfheartedly.

Setsuna went into the room and saw the entire class's reaction.

"Negi-kun! How's the hot guy!" most of them exclaimed.

"My name's Ryuzaki….Setsuna…nice to meet you."

* * *

Kaito: Ha! Done with chapter 2! Hope you like it! Thanks: HimeBudosen for reviewing!

Setsuna: What are you going to make me do?

Kaito: Just a bit of harem.

Setsuna: -blushing madly- what?!

Kaito: Don't worry, for sure Konoka's the only one for you -grins madly-

Setsuna: I'll kill you!

Kaito: Uh-oh. Well please read and review! See ya all next time! -runs from Setsuna-


	3. The Bit Explanation and Class Trip

Kaito: Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bit Explanation and Class Trip

"Ryuzaki-kun is so hot!" some girls whispered while the others blushed lightly.

Konoka looked at Setsuna and thought that he looked familiar. When their eyes met, Konoka looked away and blushed while Setsuna looked down dejectedly. Eyes widening Setsuna looked at Konoka again and saw the same symbol that the demon put on Konoka's chest.

'_Kaibara better find out what happened to both me and Kono-chan_.' thought Setsuna.

"Ryuzaki-kun, do you mind telling us about yourself?" asked Negi.

"I'm from Kyoto, practice kendo and a friend requested that I come here for some reason." Setsuna lied about the last part, but what else could she…he do?

"You're from Kyoto? Just like Konoka and Setsuna-san!" Asuna looked at Setsuna's empty desk, "Where is Setsuna-san anyways?"

"I heard from the headmaster that Sakurazaki-san is out for a little while."

Konoka looked down dejectedly, '_Secchan…why did you leave at a time like this?_'

"Oi Ryuzaki." Kaito came into the room, "Come with me for a bit. The thing that you asked for, I got it."

Setsuna followed Kaito outside of the room, telling Negi that they'll be back in about half an hour.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" asked Setsuna.

"First, you tell me what you saw different from Konoe today."

"Do you mean that black symbol on her chest?"

Kaito nodded grimly, "From what I found out…that black symbol is the symbol of death. If it completely covers Konoe, she's gonna die. Supposedly, I'm practically the only that's supposed to see it, but you saw it meaning that the demon _wants_ you to see it."

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna grabbed Kaito by the collar, "There has to be a way to remove the curse right?!"

"Right now, there's none." Kaito silently laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Did you forget that you're a guy right now? All that you asked me was about Konoe. You really do love her don't ya?"

"Ojou-sama's well being comes first before mines." Setsuna blushed.

"Whatever, but there is a way to turn you back to normal. The way that you're acting now, you most likely don't wanna turn back so I'll take my leave." Kaito disappeared leaving Setsuna alone.

Sighing, Setsuna walked back to class.

"That was fast Ryuzaki-san." said Negi, "Not even 10 minutes."

"He thought that it was going to be long, but it wasn't. Sorry Negi-sensei."

"Ok." Negi turned back to the class, "Anyways as I was saying before, there's going to be a class trip to the mountains tomorrow."

'_A trip to the mountains huh? Ojou-sama would've enjoyed it more if she knew I'm going with her, but I can't let anyone know what's happening to me right now._' thought Setsuna.

"Negi-kun! Is Ryuzaki-kun coming too?" asked Makie.

Setsuna looked at Makie.

"Yes. He too is part of this class right?" Negi turned to Setsuna.

"Y-Yes."

The school bell rang, signaling the students that it was time to go home.

"Well that's all for today, see you tomorrow!"

One by one, the students exited out of the class. Now the only ones left were Setsuna and Konoka, who was still staring at her desk dejectedly.

"Shouldn't you be going back to the dorms?" asked Setsuna.

Konoka shook her head.

"Why not?" Setsuna slowly made his way to Konoka's desk.

"Secchan…"

"Sakurazaki-san?"

"It's nothing." Konoka showed Setsuna a fake smile.

Setsuna frowned, "Don't force yourself to smile if you are unhappy." Setsuna turned to leave but stopped when he heard sobs from Konoka.

"I…I know that I shouldn't be crying right now but….Secchan! Why did you leave me right now?!" Konoka cried.

"I'm sure that Sakurazaki-san will be back before you know it."

"What would you know about it?!" Konoka looked at Setsuna in his eyes, "Se…Secchan was always there for me no matter what!"

"I'm sure she has her reasons, so don't cry over it." Setsuna looked into Konoka's eyes, "She promised that she'll be back no matter what, even in death."

"Secchan's gonna die?! Noooo!" Konoka cried more.

'_I shouldn't have said 'even in death'…Ojou-sama…forgive me._' Setsuna closed her eyes and hugged Konoka tightly, "Sorry…but you'll have to forgive Sakurazaki-san when she get's back." Setsuna parted from Konoka and walked outside, meeting Kaito leaning on a tree.

"Konoe won't forgive you and needs an explanation remember."

"I know…but…it won't help her if she finds out now." Setsuna said dejectedly.

"For sure she's gonna live for more than 3 years…but…this demon could shorten it even more so watch her."

"I'll go back to my old days…watch Ojou-sama from the shadows."

"To hell with that." Kaito smirked, "Be her friend. She might be more happier that way and no matter what you do, she'll find out in time anyways."

"Y-You're right but…"

"Don't but me. You got a princess to protect so take care of her on this trip. I'll keep in contact with you from time to time, so don't let anything happen to them."

"I know."

* * *

Next day:

"Is everyone here?" asked Negi, making sure than none of his students were left behind.

"Negi-kun! Ryuzaki-kun and Konoka aren't here yet!" said Makie.

"Konoka just went to the restroom." said Asuna, "As for Ryuzaki-kun, I don't know where he is."

"I guess that he's going to be left behind."

"NO!"

"Ryuzaki-kun they're talking about you." said Konoka, walking in front of Setsuna.

"I know…but…I can never love anyone…not anymore…" Setsuna looked away from Konoka and walked a bit faster.

"Ryuzaki-kun's in our group!" said Sakurako.

"No he wasn't! He was in ours!" said Chizuru.

"Ryuzaki-kun, sorry about this but what group did you wanted to be with again?" whispered Negi.

"…In Konoe…san's group…" Setsuna whispered back.

"Sorry girls but Ryuzaki-kun's in Konoka-san's group." said Negi.

The girls whined in jealously and sadness that Setsuna was in Konoka's group, who didn't really care.

* * *

Back at school:

"Konoemon, have you ever heard of the 'Black Wing Symbol of Death'?" said Kaito.

"…Where have you heard of this?" Konoemon said grimly.

"How can I say this...You're granddaughter...she...has it..."

* * *

Kaito: And it'll end there for now! Sorry I haven't been updatin' and for the weird OOC-ness (sweat drop) Been busy with school and other stuff. Oh well just hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks: KonoSetsuna, secchan03, and Shinmei swordman for reviewing! See ya all in the next chapter!


	4. The Accident

Kaito: The next chapter is up! Hope that you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Accident

"You must be lying right…there's no way that Konoka can have that symbol of death." said Konoemon, hoping that what Kaito said was not true.

"She has it….so you _have_ heard of it."

"Within 5 years, the one curse with that symbol will die. There's no way to break the curse."

"Out of how many people survived this curse?" Kaito turned to leave.

"About…one out of a million."

"Then that's more than enough." Kaito left the room.

* * *

'_Already an hour and the class are still rowdy and we're not there yet. I still wonder where they get their energy from._' thought Setsuna, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki-kun?" asked Asuna.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." said Setsuna.

"Hey Ryuzaki-kun! Play some card with us!" said Yuna.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine." Setsuna got out of his seat and walked to the end of the train.

'_Same thing that Secchan does!_' thought Konoka, watching Setsuna, '_Should I…no…Maybe there were…cousins…or close friends…but…I'll ask him…_' Konoka got up from her seat and walked towards Setsuna, who was leaning on the wall and staring outside.

"R…Ryuzaki-kun…" Konoka said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" Setsuna looked at Konoka and blushed lightly.

'_He blushed like Secchan!_' Konoka shuffled her feet nervously, "Um…I…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Setsuna tilted his head.

"Do…do you know what Secchan said about me?" Konoka closed her eyes tightly, '_Way to go kono-baka!_'

"You already know how she feels about you right?" Setsuna said nervously, '_Oh no! Don't tell me that Ojou-sama found out!_'

"I now but…I just wanted to make sure…" Konoka nervously looked into Setsuna's eyes, "Will she really go through death for me?"

"She will."

The two were mesmerized by each other's eyes and never noticed that the train stopped harshly. Setsuna reacted quickly and pulled Konoka close into an awkward hug.

"Er…S-Sorry." Setsuna released her hold on Konoka and turned away.

'_That proves it…This _is_ Secchan!'_ thought Konoka, hugging Setsuna from behind, "Secchan….what happened?"

"K…Konoe I…" Setsuna was at a loss for words. Konoka was on the verge of finding out, and Setsuna didn't want that to happen just yet.

"Secchan, you maybe able to fool that class, but you can't fool me!"

"Sorry, but I'm not Secchan." Setsuna bit her lip.

"Yes you are! The way you act, talk, treat me! It's all the way that Secchan would act!" said Konoka.

"I'm sorry but you're wrong." Setsuna got free from Konoka's hold, "I'm sorry Konoe, but Sakurazaki-san's gone for awhile."

"Ryuzaki-kun! Konoka! Come on!" shouted Asuna.

Apparently, everyone from their class left the train already and was waiting for both Setsuna and Konoka to leave the train too. Konoka brushed by Setsuna, who caught a glimpse of Konoka's tears.

"Konoka! Setsuna-san's gonna come back soon so stop crying!" said Asuna.

"Yeah, you're right." said Konoka wiping her tears.

'_Konoka…I _swear_ that I'll be back to normal and find a way to break your curse!_' thought Setsuna, following the rowdy group of girls towards their lodge.

* * *

"Here's your room keys." Negi handed each girls their room keys, "From now until 6, you can do whatever you want, but don't do anything too dangerous!"

"Hai!" cheered the girls, quickly leaving the lodge to their rooms to put their stuff in and went out to play.

Negi slightly laughed to himself and saw that Setsuna leaning on the wall, staring at the class.

"Aren't you going to join them?" asked Negi.

"No…I'm fine here." replied Setsuna.

"Ok…Um…can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me what happened Setsuna-san? Don't try to hide it, because I can tell that it's you."

Setsuna sighed, "Don't tell anyone."

Negi nodded, "Of course.

"Well…" Setsuna explained everything that she knew to Negi.

"But you don't have to hide it from Konoka-san." said Negi.

"As much as I want to tell her, I can't…It seems like no matter what I do…I'm always leaving her in pain…"

"Stay by her side." suggested Negi.

Setsuna looked at Negi as if he were crazy.

"Ever since I lived with Konoka-san, she's always happy; however…she's more happier when she's with you. There's this light in her eyes that shines whenever she's with you and she laughs more often too."

"How can a hanyo like me make someone like Ojou-sama happy?" Setsuna turned to leave, "Sorry Negi-sensei, but…I need to be alone for now."

* * *

"So did you find a way yet Yoichi?" said Kaito, talking to someone over the phone.

"_Not yet Aki. It's pretty hard to remove this curse that you told me about ya know!_" said Yoichi.

"Hurry up. You have less than 5 years remember?"

"_5 years? What the hell are you talkin' 'bout man? The Seal of Death lasts less than 2 years! 3 tops!_"

Kaito's eyes widened, "That stupid old man! Hurry up other wise…the '_original raven_' will be heartbroken."

"_Ha! That's first! You never used _that_ name for a long time! 'Kay I'll work as fast as I can, but we're kinda short on _members_ remember?"_

"I remember, just work as fast as you can." Kaito hung up the phone, '_I kinda don't wanna find the other _members_, but... it's for the '_Original Raven'."

* * *

Setsuna sighed as she said in a tree a few meters away from Konoka.

"Konoka, why do you worry about Ryuzaki-kun?" asked Asuna, crossing her arms.

"Everyone in class is after him, I don't see why not." said Yue, dinking some hot cola.

"We're the only group in class that doesn't really care about Ryuzaki-kun." said Asuna.

"Asuna, you're the one that's making a big deal outta this, not Konoka." said Haruna.

"You never noticed Konoka staring at Ryuzaki-kun?"

"We all noticed, but you're still making a big deal out of this." said Yue.

Asuna scratched her head angrily.

'_Well she _is_ a baka ranger, but the way that they're talking about me is a bit cold_.' thought Setsuna.

"Asuna, I'm gonna take a walk over there now. Don't follow me; I'll be fine on my own." Konoka walked away from her group and into the forest.

Asuna and the library trio never noticed Konoka saying anything or leaving on her own.

* * *

'_We used to play in the snow before too…_' Konoka thought sadly, squatting down in the snow, making a small snowman.

Setsuna had followed Konoka and sat in a tree a few yards away from her. Setsuna saw Konoka clenching her hands and hugging her arms tightly.

"Ko…" Setsuna was about to jump next to Konoka, but had second thought about it.

"Secchan…" Konoka sobbed, getting up and walked deeper into the forest.

Setsuna saw that Konoka was about to fall off the ledge, so she jumped from the tree that she was hiding in and grabbed on of Konoka's arms by surprise, causing Konoka to stumble back, thinking that Setsuna was someone else and made both of them fall over the ledge!

* * *

"This is bad. We can't find Ryuzaki-kun or Konoka anywhere!" said Asuna.

"Wasn't Konoka-san with you?" asked Negi.

"She was, but she must've left when I was talking to Yue and Paru."

"Sure blame it on us!" argued Haruna.

"It's the truth!"

"Can you two please calm down! Now's not the time for this!" said Negi, "We should be trying to find a way to find Konoka-san and Ryuzaki-kun!"

"Negi-kun, it's snowing outside so we can't look for them now!

"We'll have to wait then." sighed Negi, "Rest up for now since we're going to spend most of the time tomorrow trying to find them."

Everyone quickly agreed.

* * *

'_Mmmm…where am I?_' Konoka slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the forest and that she was lying on top of Setsuna!

"Se…Secchan!" Konoka quickly got off of Setsuna and examined him for wounds.

After a few minutes of examining Setsuna, Konoka sighed in relief that it wasn't anything too serious except for the broken arm and leg.

"Even now…Secchan, you'll still do anything to protect me from harm." Konoka activated her pactio card and healed some minor wounds. Seeing that that her arm and leg wasn't healing that much, Konoka began to worry.

"Secchan! Wake up!" Konoka lightly sobbed.

* * *

Kaito: 'Kay this should be enough for now. Hope that you readers like it so far! Thanks K7, Shinmei swordman, and secchan03 for reviewing! Hope that you will enjoy this chapter for now! Sorry for the OOC-ness too! Please read and review! See ya all next time!


	5. Lost and Found

Kaito: Sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

It's been about 2 hours since Konoka found herself lost with her guardian, and Setsuna still hasn't woken up yet. Konoka's worry for her first friend grew more as the seconds ticked by, and none of her magic was helping.

'_Secchan…please wake up!_'

As if he heard Konoka's thoughts, Setsuna stirred and cracked one eye open, "Konoe?"

"Secchan?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, making sure that he was all right.

"Ugh…" Setsuna grunted, trying to get up.

"Stop!" Konoka pushed Setsuna back down, "Your arm and leg is still broken so don't move too much."

"What happened?" asked Setsuna.

"…I was walking around alone then you grabbed my arm and I got scared causing both of us to fall…when I woke up, I was lying on top of you and you didn't wake up until now." explained Konoka.

"Were you hurt?"

"No…again you protected me…why?" Konoka cried, "Why would you risk your life for me?!"

"Ko…Konoka…" Setsuna forced himself up and wrapped his good arm around Konoka, pulling her into an embrace, "Don't cry…I…it's all my fault so don't cry…please…"

"How is all of this your fault?" Konoka looked into Setsuna's eyes, "You always think that it's your fault when it's never your fault."

"It _is_ my fault!" Setsuna gripped onto Konoka a bit tighter, "I…I always cause you pain…and I hated that…I don't know what to do to make you happy."

"Secchan…"

* * *

"Negi! The storm's not lifting up!" said Asuna.

"It usually lasts until morning but…this is bad." Negi stared outside, "No signs that it's going to life up a bit…I'm worried."

"If we don't find Konoka soon, Setsuna-san will kill us if she finds out!"

"I have a feeling that Ryuzaki-kun will be with Konoka-san, so they'll be fine."

"If something happens to Konoka, I'll kill Ryuzaki!" growled Asuna.

Negi sweat dropped, '_I promised Setsuna-san that I would tell anyone, so I shouldn't tell Asuna-san either._'

"Negi-sensei, what did you promise Setsuna-san?" asked Nodoka.

"Um…she'll tell you all when she gets back." Negi replied nervously.

"Oh no, you're gonna tell us now!" growled Asuna, temporarily forgetting about Konoka and Setsuna.

"Asuna! Don't treat Negi-sensei like that!" Ayaka growled at Asuna.

"What'd you say Shotacon?!"

"You heard me!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!!" the class roared, completely forgetting about Konoka and Setsuna.

* * *

"Ya?" Kaito picked up his cell, "Oh, hey Akane."

"_Kaito, what's this about '_Original Raven_'? You _never_ used _those_ nicknames for as long as I remember!_"

"It's not like you remember who she is." said Kaito

"_I _know_ her! It's obviously Setsuna-chan_!"

"Oh yeah, you were about the same age as her when you two were born…"

"_Enough small talk, what happened to Setsuna-chan_?"

"Her _princess_ is curse with the 'Symbol of Death' so I'm askin' Yoichi if he can find a way to break it for her."

"…_Why weren't you always _this_ nice before?_"

"Don't change the subject!" blushed Kaito.

"_Ok fine, we almost found a way so hang tight 'kay?_"

"Fine. Call back when ya do." Kaito hanged up his cell and sighed, '_We will never be free from this pain will we?_'

* * *

'_I'm starting to get sleepy…but I can't sleep…_' thought Setsuna.

Currently, both Konoka and Setsuna were in a cave to protect themselves from the blizzard outside and decided to wait it out.

"Secchan…" Konoka murmured.

Setsuna smiled slightly and wrapped his good arm around her for a bit more warmth.

"You should warm up too you know." whispered Konoka, leaning onto Setsuna.

"I'm fine for now; you should get some sleep now." Setsuna whispered back, resting his head on Konoka's and closing his eyes.

"Secchan, we shouldn't be resting like this without enough warmth. We could freeze to death." said Konoka.

"Are you warm enough?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah but…"

"Then we'll be fine for now…besides, we should save what little strength we have now."

"Ok fine, you win." Konoka snuggled closer to Setsuna and closed her eyes.

Setsuna tried to mover her broken arm and it moved better than before, '_Because I was with _them_ before, Kono-chan's magic can't heal any serious wounds that I receive, leaving my other half to heal it for me…anything more serious that that…Kono-chan would've lost me…I'm sorry Kono-chan…_' Setsuna wrapped her supposed broken arm around Konoka and held her tightly but gently, '_I don't want to cause you anymore pain but…pain is all that I've always given you…I'm so sorry Kono-chan…_'

* * *

"Will you two stop fighting?" shouted Negi, breaking up the fight.

"She started it!" Asuna and Ayaka shouted, pointing at each other.

"You two are in junior high! Not elementary or pre-school! You should be worrying about Ryuzaki-kun and Konoka-san!"

The entire class was silent. They **completely** forgot about Setsuna and Konoka.

"But what can we do with this blizzard?" asked Nodoka, "It's too dangerous if we went out now."

"You have a point…wait; can the Ala Alba club members please come with me?" Negi led the members of Ala Alba to another room where the non-members couldn't hear them.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna use magic to stop the blizzard and find Ryuzaki-kun and Konoka." Asuna crossed her arms.

"Well what else could we do? If we wait too long, they could be frozen to death!"

"You don't have to worry brat." said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" said Chisame.

"Ryuzaki and Konoe's gonna be fine for now." Kaito jumped out of the shadows and leaned on the wall.

"How did…when did…what?! Who the hell are you and how do you know Ryuzaki-kun and Konoka-san?!"

"One question at a time geez!" Kaito scratched his head, "In order, I knew that this was gonna happen, just a few minutes ago, name's Kaito, and I knew Ryuzaki for a while and he told me some stuff about Konoe."

"Well…Kaito, why are you here?" said Yue.

"To help ya find Ryuzaki. Sometimes mages overwork themselves when it comes to blizzards like this ya know. Take a lot of magic energy just to stop it, then find the ones that you're lookin' for." Kaito smirked at everyone's surprised faces, "Yeah, I know about magic too and from what I can tell…" Kaito sniffed the air, "In order, Chinese martial arts fighter, magic cancel ability, mage, ninja, mind reader, some sort of summoner, mage-in-trainin', a vampire, a hacker, and a robot." Kaito pointed to each person as he said it.

"Who and what are you?!" said Asuna.

"…I don't know who I really am anymore…for sure…I'm kinda like a wolf…but…never mind, that's not important." Kaito stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What me to find them or not?"

"Yes! Please make it quick otherwise they might be frozen to death!"

'_Setsuna wouldn't be frozen to death that easily…oh well, might as well go and find them fast._' Kaito nodded then sniffed the air again, "About 15 miles from here…in a cave…that's where they are. I'll go and get them so stay here."

"Please do!"

* * *

"Oi! Sakurazaki! How long are ya gonna hold onto 'er like that?" said Kaito leaning on the entrance of the cave, smirking.

"Huh? Kaibara? What are you doing here?" Setsuna moved and her body was as good as new.

"To find ya and tell ya that the curse will last less than 3 years and that we almost found a way to break it. Now come on, that little mage is worried about ya and that little girl with ya."

Setsuna didn't bother to wake Konoka up and carried her bridal style.

"Could've at least woken 'er up ya know."

"I know but…" Setsuna blushed lightly, "She's been through a lot so just let her rest a bit."

"She found out didn't she?"

Setsuna sighed, "I always wondered how you always know what's going on."

Kaito turned away from them muttering, "I wish I knew too."

* * *

"Konoka! She alright isn't she!" said Asuna.

"Don't worry, she's just exhausted." Setsuna laid Konoka on her bed, "Hope that we didn't worry you."

"Of course I'm worried! If something happens to Konoka, we'd all be in hell! Mainly me and Negi!"

"Sakurazaki-san will understand…but she does tend to hold a grudge." Setsuna slightly laughed at the last part.

Asuna gulped and wish that Setsuna wouldn't hurt her for not taking care of Konoka in her place.

"I'm kidding!" Setsuna stood up and was about to leave but Konoka grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Secchan?" Konoka groggily opened her eyes, "Don't leave me…you promised…"

Setsuna blushed and sat back down. Asuna scratched her head in confusion.

"Um Konoka...why'd you call Ryuzaki-kun 'Secchan'?"

Konoka pretended to be asleep and Setsuna nervously laughed. Thinking that it wasn't that important, Asuna left the room to tell the others that Konoka was alright.

* * *

Kaito: 'Kay how's this? Hopefully you readers will like it! Sorry for the weird random/OOC-ness/ AU-ness! Thanks Shinmei swordman, Collie-loves-yuri, DarkSecChan, and Chrono Crusader-Zhang for reviewing! See ya all next time!


	6. Setsuna’s past and The Way

Kaito: Hey sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Setsuna's past and The Way

"…Kaibara…is _pain_ the only thing that we know and can give?" asked Setsuna.

"…I don't know…those bastards never told us anything, not even me…" replied Kaito, leaning next to the door.

"Is it _right_ for us to be here then?" Setsuna never looked away from Konoka's sleeping face.

"…maybe…but…if we are, we could never fully _love_ anyone…." Kaito closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "…and, because of what we are, no one will _love_ us either."

"I figured as much, but I…I _love_ her…"

"…Is that so? Get some sleep, you're gonna need it." Kaito disappeared into the shadows.

Setsuna put her head on the bed and slowly closed his eyes, never noticing that Asuna overheard everything.

* * *

'_Who and what exactly are Kaito and Setsuna-san?! I know that Setsuna-san's a hanyo but…that talk just now…what did they mean?_' thought Asuna, walking back towards Negi and the others.

"Asuna-san! How's Ryuzaki-kun and Konoka-san?"

"They're fine, just sleeping now."

"Is something wrong?" asked Ayaka, noticing the worried face that Asuna had.

"No, it's nothing." Asuna laughed her off.

* * *

"Ya what?" Kaito answered his cell again.

"_Aki…the way to remove the seal is too dangerous!_' said Yoichi.

"I'll be the judge of that so tell me you damn bat." grinned Kaito.

"_You tell me if you can time travel first ya damn wolf!_"

"I can't…but _Angel_ can."

"Angel_ huh? Think that she'll help us?"_

"I'm not sure, but out of the 'leaders', I trust her the most."

"_I'll call 'er and hears what she has to say. Can't guarantee that she's gonna agree._"

"Tell 'er…to call me then. See ya." Kaito turned off his cell and looked into the darkness from the roof of the cabin that Konoka was currently staying in, "Angel…Raven…Fox…Bat…and Dragon…we all ran away but was it right?"

* * *

"_Hey Dragon! Fox! Bat! Wait up!" shouted a small 3 year old girl._

"_Raven! Come on! We don't have all day ya know! Wolf's waitin' for us!" a boy about 5 years old shouted back._

"_Kureno, Akane, Yoichi, Setsuna will ya hurry up?! You've keep me an' Hikari waitin'!" shouted a boy about 4 years old._

"_Ack!"_

"_Riku's not listenin' so come on! I hate those _nicknames_ anyways." _

"_Kaito-kun's right…" said a girl about 10 years old, "We can drop the _nicknames_ as long as Riku-kun doesn't know about it._

"_Ok…Hikari-neechan, why're we here again?" asked Kureno._

"…_Kaito-kun's been asking me lately... 'Why are we here?' 'Why did we make you guys?'…and I've been thinking why also but…Riku-kun's the one that's controls what we do and never tells us why. Kaoru-san and Suzuna-san won't tell me either and Riku-kun only tells them…"_

"…_Can we run from this?" suggested Kaito._

"_They'll find us soon again." said Yoichi, "But we're smarter than that!"_

"_But we're not completely human so…where will we go?" asked Akane._

"_Anywhere but here." said Kureno, "How 'bout we split up and wander around? Find each other in a few years or so?"_

"_Not a bad idea Kureno! You're finally useful to us!" laughed Kaito._

"_Hey! Aren't I always?!"_

"_You all dare to defy me?!" a boy about 15 years old roared and smacked Kaito hard._

_Kaito just stared at him with blank emotionless eyes._

"_Feh. You were always the one with that look!" the boy looked at the others, "No one in this world will accept let alone _love_ you all! You are just experiments! Nothing important!"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Kaito growled, glaring at the boy._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said shut up!" Kaito tackled the boy to the ground, quickly looking at his friends._

_Kureno, Akane, Yoichi, Setsuna, and Hikari nodded and ran off._

"_You damn brat!" the boy tried to smack Kaito again but he disappeared into the shadows._

Setsuna woke up with sweat on his face and wiped it off.

"Secchan?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…just a weird dream." Setsuna managed a small smile.

"Was it a scary dream?" Konoka moved closer to Setsuna.

"I wouldn't really call it scary." Setsuna smiled sadly, "Just…something unimportant from the past…."

"You can tell me…" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna, "I hate it when you leave me left in the dark about your past."

"…It really isn't that important…just…that last time that I met my…'family'…."

"Your 'family'?" Konoka tilted her head to the side a bit, "You mean from the Shinmei School?"

"No…not them…"

"She means…the place where we were born." Kaito appeared from the shadows.

"Wait…what are you talking about? I thought that your father and mother left you with the Shinmei School?" Konoka turned towards Setsuna for answers.

"…I'm not their child…technically I am but…not the child that they made…" Setsuna admitted.

"You really have to start answering my questions now Secchan!" Konoka grabbed onto Setsuna's arm, "And you're not gonna leave until you answer all of my questions or I'm satisfied!"

Setsuna looked at Kaito for help who just shrugged. Sighing Setsuna reluctantly agreed.

"Ok but…" Setsuna glared at Kaito, "Kaibara's gonna answer some questions too."

"Who or what _is_ you 'family'?"

"…kids that went under experiments that mixed DNA's of animals into us…and…all the kids were made to kill…."

"Animals?"

Setsuna nodded grimly, "Weird thing is…I came out as a hanyo…and was considered as bad luck until…we ran away…"

"'We'?"

"Sakurazaki, Yoichi, Akane, Kureno, Hikari and me." Kaito looked at Konoka in her eyes, "Out of everyone, Sakurazaki is really fond of you the most. Maybe…you'll be the one to save at least her from this."

"Eh?" Konoka blushed slightly.

"Never mind." Kaito turned around and answered his cell, "Yeah?"

"_Kaito-kun?_"

"Hey _Angel_…you…you're gonna help us right?" Kaito glanced at Setsuna sadly.

"_As long as it's within my power and time traveling is! So where, when, and who?_"

"In the forest just outside of Mahora, about 72 hours ago and _Original Raven_."

"Who's _Original Raven_?" Konoka tilted her head.

"_She's not aware is she?_"

"No."

"…_I'll do my best._"

"Thanks." Kaito looked at Setsuna, "Seems like you're gonna save her birdbrain."

"Eh?"

"Oh and one thing." Kaito stuffed his hands in his pockets, grabbed two rings, and threw it towards Setsuna, "My last gift."

"K-Kaibara…"

A bright purple light surrounded the room.

"W-What the…!"

"Relax…you'll be fine…since you two have each other." Kaito smiled sadly at them, "Just make sure that you don't mess it up birdbrain!

"W-What f-" Setsuna didn't finished her sentence since she disappeared.

"Where'd Secchan go?!" demanded Konoka.

"To save you." Kaito disappeared.

* * *

Kaito: Um…sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 6! Hope that you like it! Sorry if it seems weird and confusing! Please read and review! Thanks: Collie-loves-yuri and ChaosVortex for reviewing! See ya all next time!

* * *


End file.
